Demons of the sea
by black medusia
Summary: a demi-demon turns out to have human blood. therefore she must got to the human world. into a world of unknown adventures where will this demonic pirate do when she is thrust into a crew as crazy as her sister. and who the heck is Rose? OCXLUffy OCXACE later in the story/


**Another oc in onepiece attempt**

**Anna(my oc with lightning abilities )**

**other ocs may be added later series but not too many so not to get too confusing this time**

**ps. i normally dont finish my story cuz im not the best writer**

* * *

chapter one: Anna descends into sky island

"Ahhhh..." Anna screamed as she fell from the sky.

why was she falling from the sky?

simple she just got kicked out of her home in the Nethrworlds and was banished into the human world.

Human word...?

yep Anna was getting tossed into a world she is not too familar with because the council found out about her human blood. who would of thought she was half human? she didn't know until one day she was walking home with groceries and before she knew it she was told that her father that she never met was human. no wonder she never met him. well anyway. they gave her five minutes to gather her things with a gun against her neck . she packed her clothes, mirror, and other things she liked in her giant brown magical duffel bag.

magical?

yeah, it was enchanted to hold large masses of stuff and weighed as if it was empty but always looked full.

well anyway, that was how she got to falling rom the sky but that was only the beginning of her story. infact her story didn't even really start until she landed on a boy wearing a straw hat. apparently he was carrying 'gold' this yellow shiny stuff and was heading to a ship.

whatever that was.

well instead of this story node stuff, let me tell you of this funny guy who says he'll be a pirate king and how i met him.

it all started of when i was falling...

.

F  
A  
L  
L  
I  
N  
G

.

Anna POV

i have been falling for ever. does this human world even exist i mean if it does then when am i going to get there. i think i could take a nap and wake up and still be falling. being banished is no fun. how can i have an adventure filled life like Rose(OC that will come way later) if all i'm doing is fa-

OOF

oww, i hit land. but why does land feel so rubbery and bony I looked down and saw a human under me. he was wearing a straw hat, red vest, blue shorts, and flip flops.

"who the hell are you" he asked me as i continued to stare. finally i snapped out of it and sat up so i wasn't as lose but i was still straddling him.

"Sorry" i apologize "I just got kicked out of my world and landed on you. i didn't mean to fall on you" i look down, blush as i realize i'm still straddling him. i move so that i'm sitting beside him and he's looking at me weird like what i said was wrong. Maybe i'm a unique case and that this doesn't happen alo-

"oi oi oi, are you listening" i start paying attention and realize that i have dazing in and out of it for a while.

"Sorry" i say as i bow my head "i was thinking, i don't know what i'm going to do in this world. by the way who are you i'm Anna a demi-demon. that's why i have Cat years and a tail."

the straw hat boy looks at my ears and his eyes go star like and he grabs my ears and starts petting them. instantly i start to purr before stopping myself and backing away with huge blush across my cheeks. why did he pet my ears.

"oi why did you stop me" he whines before getting serious or i think he's getting serious " i like you join my crew"

'Crew?" i tilt my head as question.

He smiles hugely "Yeah become my nakama" Nakama i know what that is Ellie-san(OC that's not important and i won't be using) has Nakam. she says that Nakama is friends who fight and travel together. but wht would a stranger ask me.

"Who are you?" i ask bluntly.

He blinks "O, Gomenazai( i cant spell) i'm Luffy the man who will be the pirate king , please join ,my crew."

my eyes grow wide Pi-pirates!

"Your a pirate!" i ask in shock

"shishishishi" he laughs as he nods his head.

i cheer out loud and tackle him

"Sure i always liked pirates and Davy Jones is the god who is always fun and not boring. i can't believe your letting me be one in a world i dont know." i stop and look serious again.

"You guys do have fun and adventures right. i don't want a boring life"

he smiles and nods "Yep, we just beat this lightning guy and stopped a hundred year war"

suddenly i'm self-conscious. Does this mean he has something against lightning users.

"You don't have anything against lighting do yo. i am a lightning Cat Demi-demon" i look down and lean away from him and hug myself tightly.

"Nope, the guy was just bad. oi if your going to join my crew help me carry this gold and i'll introduce you to my crew.

* * *

I was walking and carrying this Gold stuff to a field where i saw a green haired man with three swords stuck in a green belly warmer.

"Oi Zoro, this is Anna She's a demi demon who fell from the sky and she agreed to join our crew. under his glare. i looked down feeling subconscious before hiding behind Luffy.

"Why is he staring at me so mean-like?" i ask Luffy cause the guy was scarry. Maybe he's the kind of guy that Rose warned me about.

the guy's glare drops.

'This is Zoro he's the swords man here you go zoro. Luffy tosses the guy the gold and knocks him down. i stiffle a giggle that tries to break thre my lips at the sight.

"ah, he fell down" Luffy states as he takes my hand to go and get more gold.

"shitty Captain" i hear the green hai- i mean Zoro mutter as he vanishes from our sight and we meet up with a blonde hair guy.

"Oi Sanji" Luffy calls the guy looks over hear looking as he is about to say then he sees me and suddenly he is front of my with a rose in hand. he is giving me an odd feeling. i'm sure if Rose was here he would be knocked out.

"Mellomere, what is the name of this heavenly beauty" he asks with sparks in his eyes but then it hit me. he said heavenly. grrr. i hate those stuck up angels.

i glare at him and he flinches back Luffy looks at me. "Don't say that" i scold him"Im half Demon not a scummy angel ooo those stuck up birds get on my nerves" i cross my arms and pout. Luffy laughs and Sanji starts sulking .

"OI Sanji, this is our new crew member, she's a demi-demon," Luffy says as if he's unaffected by this heart wretching moment.

i pout before continuing with Luffy to get all the shiny stuff out of a giant snakes tummy.

the next crew member i met was a little rein deer.

"Hi I'm Chopper" was how he greeted me. i couldn't help myself.

"aww.. what a cute rein deer"

he had hearts bursting in his eyes as he floated around from excitement.

'Rein deer, she didn't call me a raccoon dog. yeah someone who can see. yay a nice person."

'You really made his day" i looked up and saw a guy with curly brown hair wearing overalls.

"I'm the brave captain Usopp" he declared while pointing at him.

"Luffy i thought you were captain" i asked Luffy because this guy really confused me. he wasn't my captain was he. his aura felt way to weak compared to Luffy's in fact Luffy had a really strong aura just like the swordsman and Sanji.

When all the gold was in brown sacks i saw a group of people heading our way.

Luffy waved out to some dark haired girl and before i knew it we were running to a ship for a get away, being a pirate seems like it will be very adventurous.

When we got there i met a girl named Nami and some people who weren't part of the crew but were really kind.

just as we were about to leave an odd bird attacked my captain. but it turns out it was a help for them to get here for that i'm grateful.

Again i have a place to be and i have Nakama. that word is such a beautiful word.

and before i knew it i was falling again.

"I hate falling" i screamed out of frustration but this one was real short as a pink otopus decided to help us and we were on our way down to the sea my captain would rein free in. the sea i would rein free in. the sea where our adventure lies.

* * *

**PS. Rose is her older siste**r


End file.
